Ash's Pokemon Journey My version!
by enasencca
Summary: What if Ash rescued a rare pokemon who later followed him on his journey and he still gets Pikachu?What if he was smart?I know that this idea is overused but it's nice to write/Aura and physic Ash My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Pokemon Journey My Version

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>In the peaceful town of Pallet,there lived a young boy called Ash Ketchum.<p>

Ever since he could read,he would bury himself in mounds of books,all about pokemon.  
>And when he grew older,he would help Professor Oak in his ranch.<p>

One day,Ash was taking a walk in the forest near Pallet when he heard cries up ahead.

'Someone's in trouble!'he was never one to leave anyone who needed help,so he broke  
>into a run.<p>

He came to a clearing,where a foreign pokemon was being whipped by men in black.

Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  
>He wanted to save that pokemon,but he had to wait for the right moment.<p>

The chance came when the pokemon fired an attack that left the men dazed.  
>Ash then ran to the pokemon and picked it up.<p>

The pokemon thrashed violently and hissed,but quieted down when it heard Ash's  
>soothing voice.<br>It seemed to know that Ash was trying to help it.

Ash hid in a nearby bush,and held his breath.  
>Soon,he could hear voices.<p>

'Damn it!Giovanni will have our heads if we don't catch that pesky pokemon!'said the one Ash supposed was the leader. 'Split up and search!'

Ash waited until the voices faded away,then sprinted towards Oak's laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!This is my first fic,so please bear with me!Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.<strong>

**Flames will be ignored. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author:**Hello everybody!Thanks for following and favs!Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Mew**:Hey Ena!

**Author:**Hi Mew!

**Mew:**I'm going to eat my cookies!(Floats to the next room)

(A giggling Zoruak shoves a plate of cookies into my arms)

**Author:***Blinks*

**Mew:**WHO TOOK MY COOKIES?!

**Zoruak:**Her!(points at me)

**Mew:**YOU TOOK MY COOKIES?(eyes glowing)

**Author:**Mew,wai-AAAAAAARGH!

**Zoruak:**Anyway,we don't own Pokemon,it belongs to the pokemon company.

* * *

><p>'Professor Oak!'Ash screamed,as he barged into the laboratory,causing the professor,who was calmly sharpening a pencil,comically fall off his chair.<p>

'Ash,what's wrong?You nearly gave me a heart attack!'Oak said,while frantically trying to grab floating documents.

'Sorry Professor,but this pokemon is hurt!'In a flash,the professor was up,forgetting all about his documents.

'I see.'Oak said.'Give me that pokemon Ash,and I'll help it as much as I can.'  
>Ash nodded,and placed the pokemon into Oak's arms.<p>

Oak then went into a surgery room,while Ash paced nervously outside.

After ten minutes(to Ash it felt like an eternity)Oak emerged,looking tired yet happy.

'She'll be fine.'  
>Ash let out a relieved breath.<p>

'But Ash,do you know what pokemon that is?'Oak asked.  
>Ash shook his head,<p>

'It's a Snivy!They're only found in the Unova region!Tell me,how did you find it?'When Ash told him about the men in black,Oak slumped down onto his chair and gave a sigh.

'I see. Juniper told me that Pokemon thieves were going haywire in  
>Unova,but I never imagine it'd be Team Rocket…I must contact her.<br>Ash,you should go home.'Oak said. 'Delia must be worried.  
>Come back tomorrow.'<p>

Ash nodded and ran out,while Oak contacted Juniper,to tell her that Team Rocket had extended their reach to Unova.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ash woke up,he took a shower,threw on his clothes,grabbed a<br>peanut butter and jelly sandwich and ran to Oak's lab while biting into it.

Ash entered Snivy's room.  
>When he saw Snivy lying on her bed,<br>motionless,his heart ached.  
>He covered her with his jacket,then left to make<br>her food.

* * *

><p>When Snivy woke up in a strange room,she panicked.<br>Then she remembered the men in black,a soothing voice,strong  
>yet gentle arms and amber eyes.<br>The jacket covering her smelled like her saviour,so she curled up in it.

The door suddenly opened,and a boy came in,holding a plate of food.  
>He had her saviour's amber eyes,and even smelt like him!<br>Snivy gave a happy cry,and used her vines to propel herself into his arms.

* * *

><p>Ash was surprised.<br>As soon as he entered the room,Snivy propelled herself  
>into his arms,hugging and nuzzling him.<br>He thought she would be afraid of him,but she must have  
>remembered him from the day before,if hugging him was anything to go by.<p>

'Hey Snivy.'he said gently. 'Are you hungry?'Snivy nodded.

Ash set her and the plate of food down.  
>Snivy looked at it uncertainly.<br>'Come on,it's nice.'Snivy,trusting Ash,tasted it.  
>Her eyes shone like stars and she gobbled it down,<br>while Ash sweatdropped.

After she finished,Snivy cooed in delight and leapt into his arms once more.

'Let's go outside.'Snivy nodded.  
>Ash walked to the door,only to meet Professor Oak.<br>Snivy hissed in distrust.

'It's alright.'Ash said.  
>'Professor Oak is nice. He was the one who treated you.'<br>Snivy decided to take Ash's word for it and settled down again.

'They have already bonded.  
>This is not going to be fun.'Oak thought.<p>

'Ash,I'm sorry,but I'm going to  
>return Snivy to Unova.' That remark hit Ash like a ton of bricks.<br>Snivy hissed angrily,and this time Ash didn't stop her.

'Bu-But Professor!Why can't I take care of her?I'll do anything!I'll scrub your floors!I'll clean the toilet!I'll even move to Unova!I-'Ash said,but stopped when a beautiful woman entered the room.

**Done!Hope you like it!PLEASE review.**** Reviews and constructive criticism will be welcomed.  
>Flames will be ignored.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong>Hello everybody!Thanks for following and favs!Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Zoruak:**Ena,are you still mad at me?

**Author:**You think?

**Zoruak:**But I already said sorry!

**Author:**You only said sorry after Mew read my mind and found out that you were the culprit!

**Zoruak:**I was only having fun!

**Author:**Explain how me getting thrown around by Mew's physic is FUN?

**Zoruak:**...Pfft!

**Ena:**It isn't funny!

**Zoruak:**From this side it is!

**Ena:**That's it!I'm erasing you from the author's note!

**Zoruak:**NOOOOOOO**-**

**Author:**I do not own with the story!

* * *

><p>'Ju-Juniper!What are you doing here?'Juniper gave a small smile and chuckled.<p>

'I came here to check on Snivy.  
>It seems she has grown attached to that young man over there.'<br>Juniper looked at ash from head to feet.

'You must love that Snivy very much if you're willing to move to Unova for it.'

'That's right!My name is Ash Ketchum and I'll be a pokemon master!'Ash said,puffing up his chest. 'So please,let me take care of her!'He hugged Snivy harder.

Juniper sighed. 'Normally I'll refuse,but seeing how close you two are…I'll make an exception.'She smiled as Ash  
>cheered. 'But you must take good care of her.'<p>

'I will!I'm going to take good care of her!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 years later<strong>_

Ash sat in front of the television,with Snivy in his arms.  
>They were watching a Nidorino and a Gengar battle.<p>

'Who do you think will win?'Ash asked his friend.  
>Snivy was silent for a moment before pointing to Gengar.<p>

'Me too.'Ash said softly,as they resumed watching.

'Ash!What do you think you're doing up at this hour!Go to bed this instant!You wouldn't want to be late,won't you?'Delia said,appearing behind him.

'Of course not!Come on Snivy,let's go.'Snivy cooed,and they went upstairs.  
>Snivy snuggled up beside Ash as soon as he lied down on his bed.<p>

'Tomorrow 's the day I finally start my pokemon journey.'Ash thought,before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!Hope you like it!<strong>**Sorry if it's too short.  
>Should Misty join Ash?<br>**Reviews and constructive criticism will be welcome.  
>Flames will be ignored.<strong>  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author:**Hi!No author's note today since zoruak is still missing.(grins evilly)Sorry for the slow updates,my mom has been berating me on my grades.  
>I decided to take Brayan Mariachi's advice.<br>Now on with the story!

"Talking"

"_**Thinking"**_

"**Flashback"**

* * *

><p>Ash was woken up by three things:His alarm clock,pidgeys chirping and Snivy shaking him with her vines.<br>She was as excited as him,if not more.  
>He had expected this.<br>Her species loved to battle after all.

'Snivy I'm awake.  
>You can stop now.'<br>Snivy gave him her trademark smirk and stopped shaking him.  
>Ash muttered something under his breath,before hopping out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom.<br>He later emerged fully clothed.

Ash wore a blue hoodie with white outlines with a pair of black jeans and fingerless black  
>with that was<br>a red cap with a white half pokeball and a white rim.  
>He also wore red sneakers with black outlines.<p>

'How do I look?'Ash asked his longtime friend.  
>Snivy gave a nod of approval.<br>Ash just smirked and put on his backpack,before calling Snivy over.

'Snivy,stay here for now.  
>The others don't know you yet.<br>It could be a disaster if Gary sees you.'Snivy hissed when Gary was mentioned.  
>She despised him for how he treated Ash.<p>

'Then again,I don't think he'll be awake yet.'At this both Ash and Snivy  
>snickered.<br>It was a well known fact that Gary was a lazy and arrogant prick.

Ash and Snivy went down together,Snivy in his arms.  
>He gasped when he saw the feast in front of him.<br>He immediately started digging in.

'Wow this is great!'Ash said in between  
>bites.<br>He practically inhaled the food.

'Of course!  
>My little baby is going away!'Delia bawled as she went out of the kitchen,ladle in<br>hand.  
>Ash and Snivy sweatdropped.<p>

'Mom,I'll be calling often.'At this Delia perked up again.

'You will won't you?'She asked.(or was it threatened?) Ash quickly nodded.

'Okay,see you!'He called,as he ran out and towards Professor Oak's lab,ignoring his mother shouting that he haven't finished his  
>meal.<br>Even  
>he couldn't stomach all that!<p>

'Ah Ash,you're early!Not that it's a bad thing of course.'Professor Oak said. 'Now come over here.'He led Ash into a room with thousands of pokeballs.

Oak then handed Ash a small computer like device. 'This is your  
>pokedex.<br>It provides you with information.  
>It also serves as an ID.<br>This is a regional pokedex,so it will include pokemon from other regions as well.'

'Thanks Professor.'Ash said. 'I already have pokeballs,so I'll be on my way.'He was about to leave when Professor Oak grabbed hold of his arm.

'Wait,I have something for you.'He took out two eggs from a nearby incubator and picked a pokeball from the thousands in the room.(Seriously,how does he do that?) 'These are for you.'

One egg was black with red specks while the other was blue with black and grey specks.

'Why would you give them to me?Why not Gary?'Ash asked.  
>Professor just shook his head.<p>

'Between you and me,I don't think Gary can handle the responsibility of taking care of an egg,let alone  
>two.<br>And  
>the pokemon has some….problems but I'm sure you can handle it.'<p>

Oak gestured towards the pokeball. 'Go on ,release it.' Ash obeyed,and out came a yellow mouse like pokemon,with a lightning shaped tail and red cheeks.

'Wow,a pikachu!Wait,it looks familiar.'But the pikachu must have known him,for it leapt onto his chest with a happy cry.

'Ah,now I remember!'

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Ash and Snivy were taking a walk near Pallet when they heard cries.**

'**What's that?'Ash both went to investigate,and found,to their horror,an Ekans squeezing a Pichu.**

'**Snivy,use vine whip and get pichu out of there!'Snivy obeyed and brought the shivering pokemon towards them.**

**Ekans hissed angrily at the loss of it's meal,and spat a glob of poison at Snivy.  
>She nimbly dodged it.<strong>

'**Use quick attack into agility.'Snivy nodded and rammed into the Ekans,  
>sending it flying. 'Now use sunny day.'Snivy stamped the ground and the sun became hotter. 'Finish this with solar beam.'The last attack promptly knocked Ekans out.<strong>

**Ash set the Pichu down and inspected it for wounds.  
>When he found none,he smiled and patted the little pokemon. 'You're safe now little guy.'Saying that,both he and Snivy walked away,leaving Pichu who squeaked a thank you.<strong>

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>'He must have evolved.'Ash said. Oak nodded. 'I<br>see,best be on your way.'Ash recalled Pikachu and headed back home.

'Snivy!'He called as soon as he reached the Ketchum  
>Residence.<br>Snivy  
>came bounding down the stairs.<p>

'Meet our new friend.'Saying so,he released  
>Pikachu.<br>Snivy smiled at him,causing Pikachu to blush and look away.

'Ash!'He heard his mother  
>went out of the living room<br>holding an envelope.

'Over the years,me and the residents of Pallet Town have made a trust fund for when you become a trainer.'Saying so,she pressed the envelope into his hand,before hugging him.

Ash's eyes misted over,as he realized just how much he'll miss his hometown.  
>He didn't<br>cry,but patted his mother's back,before withdrawing from the hug.

'Thanks mom.'He recalled Pikachu,as Snivy leapt into his arms.  
>He hugged his mom once more before walking towards Route 1.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For those who were disappointed with the non-appearance of Gary,keep in mind that he won't bother waking up early,knowing that his grandpa will give him any pokemon he wants.I made Pikachu unafraid of pokeballs. Reviews and constructive criticism will be<br>welcomed.  
>Flames<br>****will ****be ignored.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Zoruak:** Stupid Ena and Mew ditched me and went to Bali!Due to that,I'll be handling author  
>note,and a new cast member is joining.<br>May I present…(Drum roll starting)Gardevoir!

**Gardevoir:**I'm here on Miss Author's  
>request.<br>Nice  
>to meet you all.<p>

**Zoruak:**Ena decided to make her a part of the cast as she feels a bit guilty for not including you in the story.(Gardevoir fans stood up and left)

**Gardevoir:**Miss Author has an important question:Should Snivy evolve?If she doesn't,Miss Author will still give her a full set of moves.

**Zoruak:**That's all!We don't own Pokemon,because if we do,we'll make Ash smarter.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_**Thinking"**_

"**Flashback"**

"**Pokedex"**

* * *

><p>Ash was walking through Route 1 with Snivy in his arms,when he remembered something.<p>

'I forgot to scan you both!'He cried exasperated ,while Snivy just  
>snickered.<br>She seems to be doing that a lot lately,for the sake of teasing him.

'Yeah,yeah,it's funny,but stop snickering.'This made Snivy snicker even louder,while Ash just rolled his  
>eyes.<br>He took his pokedex and scanned the still laughing Snivy.

**Snivy,the grass snake  
>pokemon.<br>They photosyntesize by bathing their tails in  
>sunlight.<br>When  
>they don't feel well,their tails droop.<strong>

**Gender:Female**

**Level:37**

**Known moves:Attract,toxic,sunny day,solar beam,vine whip,leaf tornado,protect,double team,grass knot,energy ball,slam,bullet seed,leech seed,tackle,leer,pursuit,giga drain**

**Note:This Snivy posses the egg move twister,but it has not been unlocked yet.**

Ash whistled in appreciation.'Looks like our training paid  
>off.<br>Twister?That's a powerful move.'He pat Snivy on her head. 'Now let's see what moves Pikachu has.'He proceeded to scan Pikachu's pokeball.

**Pikachu,the electric mouse pokemon.****It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs.**

**Gender:Male**

**Level:13**

**Known moves:Tackle,growl,tail whip,thunder wave,quick attack,thunder shock**

**Note:This Pikachu posses the egg move thunder punch,but it has not been unlocked yet.**

Ash nodded. 'Not a bad moveset for a starter.'He pocketed the pokedex and was about to continue on his way when he spotted a pidgey.

'_**A Pidgey,they're not too strong but with the right training they can become powerful pokemon.'**_

'You want to fight Snivy?'Snivy eyed her opponet before shaking  
>her head.<br>Ash smiled.

'Yeah,it'll be a bit overkill right?'Snivy nodded.'So if that's the case…Go Pikachu!'Ash threw the pokeball and the electric mouse came out in a flash of light,his cheeks sparking.

'Pikachu,start this off with growl!'Pikachu growled at the pidgey,who froze. 'Now use thunder wave!'Pikachu released the attack,paralyzing the poor pidgey. 'Finish this of with thunder shock!'The attack knocked the poor pidgey out. 'Alright,pokeball go!'Ash tossed the pokeball to pokeball shook once before it pinged,signaling capture.

'Yes!I caught my first pokemon!'Ash bounced around for a while,before releasing the pidgey and healing it's  
>wonds.<br>He  
>then scanned it.<p>

**Pidgey,the small bird pokemon.** **Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back.**

**Gender:Female**

**Level:10**

**Known moves:Tackle,sand attack,growl,gust,peck**

Ash smiled.'You're quite strong for a pidgey.'The Pidgey blushed before being returned into her pokeball.  
>Ash cast a look to where Snivy was congratulating Pikachu on winning his first<br>battle.  
>He was blushing like a tomato,which was quite hard considering he has red cheeks already.<p>

Ash stifled a  
>groan.<br>Many male pokemon had fell in love with Snivy at Professor Oak's lab,and they always ended  
>badly.<br>The  
>worst case was when two vipeplumes battle for Snivy and the whole place smells for a<br>month.  
>He could only pray that none of his male pokemon will make a move on Snivy,he didn't want to have a pokemon war on his hands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and constructive critsem welcome.<strong>  
><strong>Flames will be ignored.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Zoruak:**Another  
>chapter.<br>Can't  
>believe that Ena waited a month to post it.<p>

**Gardevoir: **Your email had  
>probems,<br>beisdes,Miss Ena is sick.

**Zoruak:**Sick?!She's probably sunbathing in Bali right now!

(In Bali,a certain girl sneezed and blew her nose)

**Ena: "**_sniff" _Either someone is talking about me or my cold is getting worse.(curls up to a small ball while Mew watches)

_Back with Zoruak_

**Gardevoir:**Mister Zoruak,if I hear you insulting Miss Ena again,I'll use the author powers Miss Ena entrusted me with to send you to My Little Pony's world.

**Zoruak:**(Pales)She entrusted you with the author powers?No!I'll be good!Dark types aren't meant for fluffy places!

**Gardevoir:**Then do the disclaimer.

**Zoruak:**We do not own pokemon,or we would have made Ash's starter Snivy.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_**Thinking"**_

"**Flashback"**

"**Pokedex"**

'Finally,Viridian City!'Ash said,smiling happily.

It took three days for Ash to reach Viridian,he could have reached it sooner,but he preferred training his  
>pokemon.<br>There  
>was no need to rush after all.<p>

Speaking of his pokemon,he caught a magikarp in one of the  
>rivers.<br>It'll be sometime before he could use him,  
>but<br>he liked a challenge,and made sure the magikarp has the advantage of speed.

Pidgey was close to evolving,and could now run very  
>well.<br>She  
>was still better in flying though,and could evade nearly<br>anything.  
>She had also learned whirlwind.<p>

Pikachu was as fast as pidgey,if not  
>more.<br>He  
>had built up his and Pidgey's resistance towards ground types,seeing as that was what the first gym specialized<br>in.  
>He<br>had also learned double team and  
>electroball.<br>Ash  
>wanted to teach all his pokemon double team,to get out of sticky situations.<p>

Then there was  
>Snivy.<br>Ash  
>strapped some weights on her and made her run.<br>He  
>also had her lifting weights with her vines,and increasing her<br>stamina.  
>He<br>had no doubt that Snivy could defeat any pokemon the gym leader throws at  
>her.<br>He was pleasantly surprised when he found that Snivy learned Gastro Acid.

As he neared the city,a policewoman moved in his way.

'Excuse me,might I pass?'He asked.  
>He was surprised when the woman answered angrily.<p>

'You can't fool me pokemon thief!Now tell me who's pokemon did you steal!'She said,pointing at Snivy,  
>who was<br>sitting in Ash's  
>was looking at the woman<br>incredulously.  
>Ash's<br>eye twitched.

'I'm not a thief!'Ash snapped back,while the woman smiled an overly sweet smile and took out a pair of handcuffs.

'If so,you don't mind showing me your trainer's ID don't you?'She said,fingering the  
>handcuffs.<br>Ash  
>snorted and handed her Dexter.<p>

The woman handled the pokedex for a few seconds before returning it to Ash while smiling sheepishly. 'I'm sorry,it's just that there are pokemon thieves running  
>around.<br>My name is Officer  
>Jenny.<br>As  
>an apology,would you like to take a lift to the pokemon center?'She asked,pocketing the<br>handcuffs.  
>Ash<br>shrugged.

'Sure,why not?'

* * *

><p>'I'm so happy we got here in one piece.'Ash said,fighting off a wave of nausea as Inspector Jenny drove away.<p>

'Snivy sniv.'Snivy seconded,popping out of Ash's  
>bag.<br>She  
>had taken refuge there so she didn't fall off the motorcycle.<p>

'Hello,what can I do for you?'Nurse Joy asked.

'I'd like my pokemon healed please.'Nurse Joy nodded.

'Of course.'He handed her his pokeballs and Snivy,then went to the back where the videophones were.

'Ah,who is it?'Professor Oak asked,as his,um,back appeared on  
>screen.<br>Ash  
>snickered.<p>

'I should be the one asking that question,seeing as I can't recognize the back of your head.'Oak turned red and faced the camera.

'Ash!You're at Viridian City?Gary is in Ceruluan by now!'Ash shook his head.

'I was training my  
>pokemon.<br>This  
>is not a race.'Professor Oak straightened.<p>

'Oh?Did you catch new pokemon?'He asked,his face curious.

'Yes,a pidgey and magikarp.'Professor Oak grinned and hollered.

'Yes!Gary owes me a million dollars now!'Ash just knew that Gary could not resist betting about him,and was happy to hear that he had to pay.

'By the way Professor,look at this!'Ash said,showing the professor a picture in his  
>pokedex.<br>Oak  
>peered at it.<p>

'Gazooks!That's ho-oh!Ash,where did you get this?'

**Flashback **

**Ash made camp in a small clearing in the woods and lied in his sleeping  
>bag.<br>Pidgey  
>roosted on a tree while Snivy and Pikachu curled up in his sleeping<br>bag.  
>As<br>he was looking up,a majestic pokemon flew across him,leaving a rainbow in its wake.**

'**Ho-oh.'Ash said  
>breathlessly.<br>He  
>took out Dexter and took a picture of<br>it.  
>He<br>watched as the pokemon flew out of sight.**

**End Flashback**

'That might mean you're destined for large things.'Oak said,when Ash then,the door bell rang.'Ooo,my pizza!'Oak said,shutting down the connection.

Ash went to the front desk and got his pokemon back.

'Can I have a room and dinner?'Nurse Joy smiled.

'Yes,here is your ke-

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Done!Hope you like it!PLEASE review.<strong>** Reviews and constructive criticism will be  
>welcomed.<br>Flames  
>will be ignored. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Zoruak:**New chapter finally up!Ena just got back few days  
>ago.<br>Chapters will be slow since it's time for the exams but we'll try our best!Speaking of which(looks around)where is Ena anyway?

**Mew: **(Bursts into the room)Zoruak,emergency!

**Zoruak:**What?(Falls of chair)Did someone hack into the fanfiction system?

**Mew: **No,worse!Ena just ate the Christmas cookies!

**Zoruak:**(Pales)That means…SHE'S ON A CHRISTMAS SUGAR HIGH!

**Mew:**Yes,and she's loose in the electronics room!

**Zoruak:**Curse those cookies!Ena becomes hyperactive and tipsy after eating them!And if they're CHRISTMAS cookies…

**Mew:**The effects last longer and her powers go out of control!

(Ena bursts into the room holding a cookie blaster)

**Ena: **MERRY CHRISTMAS!(shoots cookies everywhere)IT'S RAINING COOKIES!(Dances around and round)

**Zoruak:**This calls for drastic measures!(Presses a button and a underground bunker appears)Sorry Mew,but you're on your own!(Dives in)

**Mew:**Zoruak,wait!Ena has destroyed the electric circuit!Your bunker will(The bunker explodes)explode…

**Zoruak:**(Crawls out the now smoking bunker)Just do the disclaimer so we can take care of this mess!(Dodges a cookie)

**Mew:**We do not own  
>pokemon!<br>Incoming!  
>Giant wad of cookie dough!<p>

_**SPLAT!**_

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_**Thinking"**_

"**Flashback"**

"**Pokedex"**

* * *

><p>'What the hell?'Ash<br>said.  
>Dust was all around,making it hard for him to<br>see.  
>Him<br>and Nurse Joy were alright,with only a few scratches here and  
>there.<br>But Ash didn't care about that right  
>now.<br>He  
>was squinting,trying to find the cause of all this chaos.<p>

When the dust settled,Ash could make out three  
>people.<br>One  
>was a woman with long red<br>hair.  
>The<br>other was a man with short indigo hair,who was holding a  
>rose.<br>The  
>last was a Meowth that stood on it's hind legs.<p>

'Who are you people and what do you think you're doing?'Ash  
>shouted.<br>Joy shifted nervously,looking abnormally pale.

The woman only smirked. 'Prepare for Trouble!'

The man,who had yet to open his mouth,continued. 'And make it double!'

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth!That's right!'

Ash just raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

These…idiots were from the infamous Team Rocket?If they weren't wearing the uniform,he would have thought they had mental  
>problems.<br>Of  
>course,they could still be<br>crazy.  
>What<br>kind of introduction was that?

What was even stranger was the fact that the Meowth just talked.

'We're here to steal rare and powerful pokemon!'Jessie declared.

Ash wondered if he should tell them that there are only injured pokemon there,but Nurse Joy beat him to it.

'Only weak and sick pokemon are here,so this doesn't concern you!'Jessie just laughed.

'Nurse Joy,try to transfer as many pokemon as you can.'Nurse joy however,shook her head,unwilling to leave him alone with the pokemon thieves.

'Now!I'll hold them off as long as I can,but the pokemon are first priority right now.'Nurse Joy finally nodded and ran to the nearest door.

Ash turned to face his opponents. 'I need your help guys!'He called,throwing out his  
>pokeballs.<br>Snivy,  
>Pikachu and Pidgey appeared in a flash of light.<p>

Jessie and James threw out their  
>pokeballs.<br>They  
>opened to reveal an Ekans and Koffing. Ash studied them closely.<p>

'Koffing use tackle on Pidgey!'James ordered,followed by Jessie. 'Ekans use poison sting on that green pokemon!'Koffing rushed at Pidgey,while Ekans neared Snivy,her tail glowing.

'Pidgey use double team,then use quick attack!Snivy,use protect and bullet seed!'Several Pidgey copies appeared,and rushed at Koffing,who was unable to  
>dodge.<br>Ekan's  
>tail hit Snivy's<br>shield.  
>She<br>hissed angrily,only to get thrown back by a barrage of seeds.

'Ekans,use dig!'Jessie commanded. 'Koffing use sludge at Pidgey!'Ekans burrowed to the ground as Koffing shot sludge at the small bird pokemon.

'Dodge Pidgey,and use quick attack!'Pidgey swerved and hit Koffing,sending him to the ground.

'Koffing!'James gas pokemon was still conscious,though  
>barely.<br>While  
>this was happening,Ekans launched out of the ground and bit Pikachu.<p>

'Pikachu!'Ekans jaw was latched on Pikachu's  
>tail.<br>Pikachu grimaced. 'Use thunder!'

'Pi…ka…CHUUUUUU!The electricity enveloped both pokemon,kicking up dust.  
>It<br>cleared to show an unconscious Ekans and a heavily breathing Pikachu.

'Damn it!We got to retreat!'Jessie recalled Ekans and walked over to Meowth. 'Come on James!'She called,taking a rope hanging from a hot air balloon. Meowth was already in it.

'In a minute Jess!I want some payback.'James went over to the rope and took it too. 'Koffing,use self-destruct!'He called,as he was pulled up.

Ash's eyes widened. 'No!'He launched himself to his pokemon,taking them in his was  
>arms.<br>Het  
>was<br>thrown back violently.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!Hope you like it!PLEASE review.<strong>** Reviews and constructive criticism will be  
>welcome.<br>Flames  
>will be ignored. <strong>


End file.
